Palm City
Palm City is a 2017 American animated action-comedy film produced by TjsWorld2011 Pictures, NovaStar Animation, and Village Roadshow Pictures for Warner Bros. Pictures. The thirteenth feature film from TW2011 Pictures and the tenth from NovaStar Animation, it was co-written and directed by TjsWorld2011 and co-written and produced by Ntpockets and NovaStar302601. Set in 1992, the film follows two Los Angeles police officers who are chosen to put a stop to a plot by the Scissor Gang against the United States. Seeking a change in tone, TjsWorld2011 wrote a screenplay draft that he described as "a parody cop movie", which he later revised into a feature film with Ntpockets and NovaStar302601. Palm City stars the voices of Thomas Sanders, Emi Kuc, David Lopez, Alison Brie, Rob Paulsen, and Willem Dafoe, and pays homage to 1980s and 1990s cop films. It also features considerably more adult elements than Tj's other films, such as brief profanity, violence, and crude humor. It was TW2011 Pictures' second film to be receive a PG-13 rating from the Motion Picture Association of America, following 2014's Planet Chasers. Palm City premiered in Los Angeles on July 28, 2017, and was released in theaters and RealD 3D on August 18, 2017. It received mixed to positive reviews from critics, who praised its style, humor, screenplay, and performances. It was also a box office success, grossing over $122.4 million worldwide on its $32 million budget, making it the ninth highest-grossing animated film of 2017, as well as the seventieth highest-grossing film of 2017 overall. The film was later released on Digital HD, Blu-ray, and DVD on December 5, 2017. Plot On December 28, 1991, an unknown weapon is stolen from a storage facility in Henderson, Nevada by two thieves working with an entity known as the Scissor Gang. More coming soon! Voice cast *Thomas Sanders as Sam Weston, a Los Angeles police officer *Emi Kuc as Jenny Hyphen, a Los Angeles police officer and Sam's partner More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Marketing Trailers *The film's teaser trailer was released on November 24, 2016, and was shown before films such as Rules Don't Apply, Moana, and Assassin's Creed. *The first theatrical trailer was released on February 8, 2017, and was shown before films such as Monster Trucks, The Lego Batman Movie, and The Great Wall. *The second theatrical trailer was released on April 20, 2017, and was shown before films such as Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul. *TV spots for the film were released from June to August 2017. More coming soon! Rating The film was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for "sequences of action and violence, some brief language and crude humor". Music :Further info: Palm City: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Coming soon! Release Box office Palm City ''grossed $22.2 million in North America and $100.2 million internationally for a worldwide total of $122.4 million. ''More coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Category:Films Category:Puff films Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Traditionally animated films Category:Animated films Category:3D films Category:Palm City Category:TjsWorld2011 Pictures films Category:NovaStar Animation films Category:2017 Category:2010s